


You should probably arrest me now.

by allthingsnerd



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I wrote this drabbly-thingy last night, and i don't know why i didn't before, and i grabbed it, and it will not be continued, at least not by me, because greenkangaroo had a line prompt, because technically it was, but if you want it, changing this to a gift, feel free to take it, i'm going to shut up now, modern!AU, this is a drabble, well at least mentions of Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori really shouldn’t have been surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should probably arrest me now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenkangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenkangaroo/gifts).



> This was inspired by the last couple of lines (aka the dialogue) which was written by green kangaroo. I just ran with it.

Nori really shouldn’t have been surprised. That was why he was here after all. Well, one of two reasons at least. But now wasn’t the time for logistics.

To be honest, he wasn’t surprised when Thorin came to him for his expertise. He knew why Thorin wanted him. He wanted someone with his particular skill set, someone who had contacts with the shadier side of life. Someone who wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty.

He wasn’t even surprised when Thorin told him he was needed on the wrong side of the bars. He’d been in jail before, it was nothing new. Mahal, Thorin’s right hand man had been one to put him there on many occasion! No, his surprise came from fact that Thorin wanted him to turn himself in. On purpose.

Well how on this bloody earth was he supposed to do that?

He sighed. A man of his caliber, of his _talent_ , turning himself in? That in and of itself should be a crime! He sighed again and ran his hand down his face. He got up from his bench and headed into the police station. If Thorin **_ever_** asked this of him again he’d ring his angsty little neck and make off with his beard, Erebor and this whole ‘quest’ be cursed!

He walked through the doors, headed to the nearest police officer and held out his wrists to be cuffed.

“My name is Nori Rivers. I am a known and wanted felon, and I’ve just killed a man with this gun. It was premeditated, the weapon is not mine. I stole it. And one of you lads should probably arrest me now.”


End file.
